Good Little Solider
by Ellisa Apollo
Summary: John, Dean and Sam are hunting a ghost in a small cabin in the woods. Everything had gone off without a hitch, until John had gone to burn the bones in the yard. A leaking gas line and a revengeful ghost hell bent on trying to take them out as well resulted in the explosion. Sam is 11 and Dean is 15 in this. Warning there is some bad language in this.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Little Solider**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural doesn't belong to me.**

**Pre-series: Sam is 11, Dean is 15. Just a small story I came up with a while ago. It will only be two chapters long.**

The explosion took them all by surprise. John's yelled warning was the only thing that allowed Dean to get his body in front of Sammy's to shield him from flying debris. Dean was quick enough to save Sam from the debris, but he could do nothing to stop the shock wave which slammed into him forcing him and Sam to the ground. Wood and metal rain down on them as blood rushed through Dean's ears drowning out sound. He could feel Sam shifting under him. They had landed awkwardly Dean's body was twisted, his legs facing upwards, but his chest downwards, his arms thrown over Sam protectively.

It was strange how the world went silent after such a destructive noise. A constant ringing was all Dean could hear as the ash settled around them. Tingling raced through his body as he slowly eased himself off Sam. Looking down at his tiny brother Dean notice his face was screwed up in pain. A muffle sound penetrated the constant ring in Dean's ears. Pushing himself further off his brother Dean noticed how Sam's left arm was twisted under his body. As his weight left Sam body his brother pulled his arm out and pressed it to his body. The muffle sounds were back louder this time, but still not clear. _Shit_, thought Dean, _Sammy's arm looks broken. I did this._

"DEAN!" His Dad's voice broke through the ringing, but it was muted. Dean felt his father hands turning him. "Dean, are you okay?" Dean found himself facing his Dad and he could only think of one thing. "Sam."

Dean quickly moved out of the way allowing his Dad access to Sammy. As he did, he felt a flash of pain from his side. Pushing that to the side he focused on his Dad and Sam. "Hey Sammy, look at me." John was focus on Sam, running his hands over him looking for injuries. "Shit, his arm broken. Okay Sam we're going to have to get you up and into the car."

_I did this. _Dean thought. _If I had got to him sooner or protected him better when we fell?_

"DEAN! Are you with me? You need to get in the car now!"John jolted him back to the present and he realised he had sat on the ground while his Dad had got Sam up and moving toward the car.

"Yes sir, I'm coming." Dean felt shamed that he had zoned out while Sam was injured. His Dad and Sam continue slowly toward the car, John's arm around Sam supporting him. As Dean went to push himself off the ground white-hot pain erupted from his side. He only just managed to bite off a cry. Reaching down Dean's hand ghost over a large piece of metal sticking out of his side just above his hip. He couldn't worry about this now. Sam was hurt, he had to help Sam. Gritting his teeth, Dean lever himself off the ground. A nearby tree saved him from collapsing straight back to the ground. Counting to three, he prepared himself to follow his Dad and brother. It was slow at first. Every movement of his leg cause fresh pain to shoot through his side. Remarkably the metal shard was stopping the wound from gushing blood. So only a small blood stain had appeared which was easily hidden by the jacket. Dean wasn't trying to hide the wound from his Dad; he was just waiting until Sammy was treated. Sammy came first. Once, Sam had been to the hospital and had that arm set, than Dean would tell John so he could stitch him up.

When he reach the Impala John had already buckled Sam in to the front seat. Dean was silently grateful not to have to sit in the front with his father eyes on him. He also did not know how he was even going get into the car, walking over was hard enough and that was with him keeping his hip as straight as possible. Sucking in a deep Dean ready himself to get into the car before his Dad told him too. He decided to do it quick, like taking off a band-aid. In one motion he opened the back door and slid into the back. Even though he tried to keep his leg as straight as possible as soon he bent at the waist to get into the car the piece of metal dug deeper into him. Dean's vision faded black as a wave of pain hit him. The only thing that kept him up right was the fact that this wasn't the first time he had slid into this car injured. As his vision returned Dean found himself white knuckling the back seat. Somehow he hadn't made a sound so his Dad, who was still fusing over Sam in the front, hadn't noticed he was in pain. John finished off tying Sam broken arm to his body so it wouldn't get jolted too much in the car ride. Once done John quickly jumped into the car and sped off toward the hospital. Dean remained silent in the back just trying to focus on not passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Same as chapter 1.

**Author Note:** Sorry this took so long to get out, I got about half way and then got stuck in how I wanted to end it. Well finally I knuckled down and finished it. Hope you all like it . Also big thank you for everyone for reading it, also thank you to those who review, follow and add to favourites, you guys make me want to write and get my stories out there :)

**Good Little Soldier Chapter 2:**

They were a few miles out-of-town taking care of a ghost that had haunted a cabin there. Everything had gone off without a hitch, until John had gone to burn the bones in the yard. A leaking gas line and a revengeful ghost hell-bent on trying to take them out as well resulted in the explosion. Now Dean sat in the back of the Impala death gripping the upholstery. Every jolt of the car caused Dean to shift his hip sending new flashes of pain through him. After a particular painful bump in the road Dean notice his Dad's eyes on him in the rear vision mirror.

"Are you sure you're alright back there Dean?" John asked concern evidence in his voice.

"I'm fine," Dean lied, "Just worried about Sam." He tried to ease the tension that had built-in his shoulders, relaxing the death grip he had on the seat.

"Well Sam's going to be fine; it's just a broken bone. You've had those before; hell we all broken bones before even Sam. We'll get him to the hospital they'll set his arm and we'll be on our way."

"I did this." Dean barely whispered it, but he felt he should let his father know that him landed on his brother had caused him to break his arm.

"What was that Dean? I did I hear you right?" John eyes kept jumping from the road to rear vision mirror to stare at Dean. He knew that his Dad was barely controlling the urged to turn around and face Dean. "Did you cause the explosion Dean?"

"No."

"Did you cause the ghost to be there in the first place?"

"No, but I didn't protected Sam. When the explosion went off, I landed on him." Dean tried to explain to his Dad, he wanted him to understand what happened.

"We will talk about this later." John ended the conservation there, but Dean could see the muscle in John's jaw twitch.

When they finally pulled up to the hospital John didn't even pause. He was out of the Impala and rushing Sam into the hospital before Dean could even unbuckle his seat belt.

_Well, _Dean thought, _at least Dad won't see me get out of the car_. This was going to hurt, Dean knew that. Swinging his door open Dean sucked in a breath. He just had to get it over. The fasted he pulled himself out of the car the faster he can get inside the hospital and crash into one of their chairs. Gripping on to the door and the roof of the car Dean hauled himself out. In the moment where he was still bent at his waist Dean thought he could do this, but as soon as he straighten his back pain flashed through his side. Dean couldn't stop the scream that escaped his throat. The metal shard shifted painful releasing more blood down Dean's side.

Clutching on to the Impala Dean waited for his vision to return. He breathed through the pain with clenched teeth. Once Dean could see again and he didn't feel that the slightest movement would cause him to pass out he made his way to the hospital doors. Dean couldn't hide his limp every step was painful and his clothing was now wet and sticky against his skin. He had broken out in a cold sweat by the time he had reached the sliding doors.

The bright lights stung Dean's eyes. The hospital alive with people, Dean couldn't spot his Dad or brother through the bustle of people. He really did want to find Sam and make sure he was okay, but his vision was starting to fade to black again. Collapsing into the nearest plastic chair, Dean tried to stay conscious. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there before he felt the seat next to him shift as his Dad sat down.

"Well he's off getting X-rays. The Doctor thinks it's just a fracture." John said. "You did well today Dean protecting Sam. It could have been a lot worst."

Dean felt his father eyes on him, he tried to will himself to answer him but couldn't even open his mouth because of fear he would vomit all over the floor. The most he could muster was a nod of his head.

"Are you alright Dean? And, you better not lie to me son." John voiced commanded Dean.

Still not trusting himself Dean simply lifted his hand away from the wound in his side, reviling his bloody hand to his father.

"FOR GOD SAKE DEAN!" His father yelled. Dean tried not to wince as John peeled his clothing up to get a look at his side. "Why in did you not say anything? You were so worried about Sam that you thought you'd just let yourself bleed out? How is that helping your brother Dean?"

Dean just remained silent as his father chewed him out. At least John was now talking in quieter tones, trying not to draw attention to himself and Dean.

"Well you'll need stitches at least. Child service will most likely get called if I suddenly book another one of my sons in with an injury. I can patch you up Dean, but it'll have to wait until we get back to the motel. Will you be okay waiting a bit longer?" John voice had become softer, his worry for his son taking over from the initial angrier. Dean nodded, he was willing to wait. He had already caused enough trouble today. "Okay, well since we here might as well see if I can get anymore supplies we may need. You will definitely need some antibiotic and I'll see if I can get my hands on some pain relief to take the edge off before get you home. Now don't move and keep pressure on the wound I'll be back soon."

John didn't leave Dean sitting in the chair for long. He was soon back, with his coat pockets bulging. Helping Dean up slowly John leaded him to the bathroom. After ensuring no-one was in the bathroom with them John blocked the door closed with the rubbish bin. "Okay, so I'm going to stabilised that piece of metal. And then I'll remove it when we get home. It should reduce the bleeding and allow you to move around with less pain."

John held out two pills for Dean to take, which he did without question. He then stood while his Dad bandaged his side trying not to wince or make a sound as he did so. Dean always wondered how his Dad could do it. How he could patch Dean up so mechanically, as if it was second nature.

Once, John had finished patching Dean up he made sure the wound was hidden under Dean's clothing again before wordlessly open the bathroom door for Dean. Without been asked John helped Dean back to plastic chairs in the waiting room. No-one glanced at them at them twice as they made their way across the waiting room, even though Dean could feel his Dad glancing around at everyone. Trying to gauge the risk the other people were to his injured son and whether they would find out about what they were trying to hide. After what felt like an eternity to Dean they finally arrived back at the chairs, his Dad hadn't said anything the whole way, not even when Dean gave up trying to hide how much pain he was in and began leaning more heavily into his Dad. Dean couldn't stop the hiss from leaving his lips as Dad lowered him back into the chair. John rubbed his back helping the pain to pass.

"Try and relax son," John said as he sat down next to Dean. He kept rubbing smoothing circles on Dean's back. Under his father calming touch Dean couldn't help but relax.

Suddenly Dean was woken up by his Dad gently shaking his shoulder. "Dean? Come on son time to go." Dean hadn't even realised he had fallen asleep. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes he looked up at his Dad. John had Sam tuck up in his arms; Sam was clearly asleep in his Dad's arms.

"How's Sam?" Dean voicing cracking with sleep.

"He's fine; bone has been set and his arm is in a cast. The pain relief they gave him has knocked him out though." John shifted Sam's weight more on to one hip, before holding a hand out to help Dean up. Accepting his Dad's help Dean got to his feet, he grimaced as felt the piece of metal shifted, but it wasn't as bad as it had been. Whatever his Dad had given him was working, taking the edge off the pain. "All good Dean?" John didn't hide the concerned colouring his voice. Nodding Dean simply accepted his Dad help as they left the hospital.

Once they arrived back at the motel room, John settled Sam into one of the two beds in the room. Sam had hardly woken up on the way home, only mumbling something unintelligibly when John had carried him from the Impala to the motel room. As soon as it was clear that Sam was just going to sleep John began setting up what he needed to clean Dean's wound. John gave Dean some more pain relief tablets while Dean waited for John to get everything ready.

"Okay, let go in the bathroom." John came and grabbed Dean once he had finished setting everything up in the bathroom. As Dean slowly moved to the bathroom he began trying to get his t-shirt off without pulling at his wound. John stopped him from trying with a small smile on his face. "Dean, leave it. I'll just cut your t-shirt off, it's beyond ruined."

Looking down at the massive blood stain and tear in his t-shirt Dean frowned. He didn't want his Dad cutting up his t-shirt, he really liked this top. "But it's my favourite."

John laughed at Dean's concern over a simple piece of clothing. "Don't worry I'll get you another t-shirt from the shops tomorrow, same colour and everything."

Dean couldn't help, but smile goofy at his Dad, John just laughed again before guiding Dean to the bathroom where he had set up towels on the floor.

"You and pain killer's Dean never seem to work well." John said as position Dean on the floor and began slowly cutting away at his son ruined shirt and the bandages holding the piece of metal in place.

Dean shifted on the floor, the pain killers his Dad had given him had made everything slightly woozy, he could still feel every tug on the metal as father removed the bandages. It wasn't as painful as it had been, but it definitely didn't feel good either.

"You really did a number on your side Dean. I can get the piece of metal out, it will hurt and then I'll have to clean and stitch the wound. That will also hurt." Dean just nodded. "Okay, I am really sorry about this. Bite down on this if you need." John held out a piece of leather for Dean to bite into. Biting down on the leather strap Dean watched as John got ready to pull the piece of metal out and positioning towels to applied pressure if needed.

"On the count of three. One." Before finishing the count John yanked the metal from Dean's side. Dean couldn't help but scream into the leather in his mouth. He let out another whimper as John applied pressure to the wound, the shard of metal left discarded on the ground. Dean sucked in lung full of air, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. "Breath Dean, in and out, in and out." John spoke in a calm tone to Dean, but Dean could see the worry cresting his forehead. So, he'd try to do as Dad said, he focused on his Dad's voice and allow his voice to sooth him. "Good Dean that was the bad bit."

Once the wound stopped bleeding, John started to clean it. John continued to talk to his son as he did so and Dean was thankful for it. Using saline he had grabbed from the hospital he flushed the wound. It still hurt, but the pain was bearable. Dean couldn't help but shiver as the liquid washed through the wound.

Sooner than Dean realised John had finished cleaning the wound and had begun stitching it. Though having his Dad stitch him up was nothing new for Dean, he still flinched every time the needle entered his skin.

"All done," John said as he tied off the last stitch, he applied some antibiotic ointment and then bandage Dean's side. Dean felt drained both physically and mentally. His side was just a dull throb, the rest of his body ached like he had run all day. If he wasn't so uncomfortable on the floor he would have just gone to sleep right there on the bathroom floor. As if seeing his discomfort John offered to help Dean up. "Come on Dean let's get you to bed."

Dean allowed his Dad to almost carry him out of the bathroom, he knew he should walk by himself, but he was just too tired to care if his dad was basically carrying him. When they entered the room Dean quickly checked to see if Sam was asleep. Sam was snoring away in the bed, having no clue his brother had been the other room getting stitch up by their Dad. Dean automatically tried to head over to the bed Sam was sleeping in, leaving the other bed for his father.

"No you don't," John said as he directed Dean over to the empty bed. "You both need you sleep and I can't have you sleeping with the human octopus there. Can't risk Sam hurting you by accident while you sleep. Even with and broken arm that boy moves around more than some people do when they awake when he's asleep."

"But where will you sleep?" Dean asked. He didn't want to steal his Dad's bed, leaving John nowhere to sleep.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine. And once you are better you can go back to sleeping with your brother if you like, a few days sleeping in a chair won't hurt me." Dean stared at his Dad in confusion, by what he said it sounded like they were staying here for a while.

"Won't we be leaving tomorrow?" Dean asked as John helped him into the bed.

"No you and Sam need your rest. You won't get that driving around in the Impala. We can stay here for a few days before heading on, now get some sleep." John said.

Dean watched his Dad as he gave his shoulder a squeeze before heading off to clean the bathroom. He couldn't help but look back over at Sam. He searched his sleeping brother face for any sign of discomfort or pain. He hadn't realise he had been staring at his brother for too long until he felt his Dad's hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw his Dad faintly smiling down at him.

"You did well today Dean. I know you blame yourself for Sam getting hurt, but you did nothing wrong. You protected Sam; you shielded him from the explosion. If you hadn't been there the piece of metal that hit you, would have gotten Sam instead and we don't know how badly injury he could have been by it." It was rare for Dean to see his Dad like this, so open with praise and treating him like his son. Dean knew his Dad loved him, but so often he treated more like soldier then a son it was easy to forget that he meant more to his Dad then that.

"I am proud of you Dean, but if I ever catch you hiding an injury again I'll tear you a new one. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Dean smiled up at his Dad. John smiled back at him before giving his shoulder another squeeze.

"Get some sleep." Dean nodded to his Dad, but even as he did so he could feel his eye lids drooping. He gave up trying to stay awake and drifted off to sleep feeling comforted in the knowledge that Sammy was safe and his Dad didn't blame him for Sam's injury. Furthermore his Dad was proud of him.

**The End.**


End file.
